Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust
by caitewarren
Summary: The tale of Killian Jones and Peter Pan. It isn't about a war, it's about two friends, brothers even, who loved each other and betrayed each other.


Our tale begins during the hottest driest seasons the Enchanted Forrest has ever known. The people mulled in a zombie like pace desiring to go nowhere and to do nothing. The sun's heat rays made sights in the distance wavy and blurred as if they were waves like those of the Caspian Sea. Men of all classes went without shirts and walked around with bowed heads too shamed by their lack of clothing to glance upon any other people who happened to graze in their path. Women went without layers of clothing and in futile attempts used silk fans to try and soothe themselves of the sweats but to no avail. There was no escaping the heat.

The King of the United Forest was a man of the name Marion. An aging balding plump man with beady little eyes and a droopy half-smirk who'd fallen ill only to suffer deep pock marks on his aged wrinkled leathery skin and a stutter in his speech; his volatile temper was the only trait that stayed constant through his worsening condition. He'd had one son who survived infancy and childhood Egan a kindhearted, soft-spoken and clumsy boy who'd shamed himself and his father when he fell in love with Leighton one of the King's guards. Marion ashamed disowned him stuttering out a proclamation of foul words like invalid, bastard and many other words a father should never mutter aloud to a son. Leighton was sent to the guillotine and no one had heard or seen of Egan in many a months. With no heir and a dead wife Marion grew restless, agitated and sicklier ordering rash laws and decisions, like the order that required all boys aged ten to fifteen to be drafted into the army whilst there was no known war raging amongst the kingdom.

The Infantry composed of mere boys were sent on runs of the outer lying kingdoms on long marches to check upon the colonies. The boys sweltered under the scorching heat dressed in their uniforms, a golden chest plate with shoulder pads, a kilt sewn with Chimera's wool, high knee badges and their feet were hardened by the lack of shoes and the long marches over the mountains.

Peter Pan was the youngest of the boys at merely ten years old, an emaciated, lanky boy with a mop of curly fire red hair, freckles lay over the bridge of his narrow nose and on his cheeks just below his light brownish green eyes. He like always trailed far behind the others watching as the world unfolded in front of him unable to comprehend all of the sights he'd been witness to.

"PAN! Hurry up boy!" Lucian the eldest of the boys almost sixteen shouted from the front of the line. The boy was the most troublesome enigma that ever existed. He had a knack for wondering off at the worst possible moments and to the worst possible places and getting entangled in the worst of peoples and beasts the Enchanted Forest could offer. Many a times they'd be forced to flee as whatever trouble raged upon the town they'd last visited.

Sweaty, flustered, overheated and exhausted Peter limbered along gasping for breathe as he forced his wobbly skinny legs forward unsure if he could possible go any further. His knees buckled underneath him and collapsed to the ground whatever little air was left in his lungs were knocked out completely.

Unable to bear the sight any longer Killian Jones lurched off the side of the Jolly Ranger landing upon his feet upon the dock sending tingles of pain up and down his feet and calves. Momentarily unable to move he watched as the boy grew motionless and still no longer did he resemble a fish caught out of water gasping for life. Reaching the boy he took hold of his bony wrists and with all of his might and muscle an nine-year-old could muster dragged the lifeless body towards the Caspian sea hoping it's cool murky waters would stir the boy from his comatose state of being.

It took a few moments before the color of the boy's skin turned from the color his hair to a normal color. He jerked upward in a coughing fit trying to expel all of the seawater out of his mouth.

"Out with it." Killian muttered standing inches away from him in ankle deep water. He'd heard his father mutter it many a times to the unfortunate crewmate who'd had the unluckiness to fall into the depths of the water from the ship.

The coughing fit began to subside minutes later and Peter took notice of the dark haired blue eyed pirate who'd stood to the side of him repeatedly muttering _"out with it."_ His left hand encased around the hilt of his sword he'd heard rumors of those dastardly pirates who'd killed and pillaged for nothing destroying everything and everyone in their path. The King had no mercy for any pirate.

"I think you're okay now mate," the pirate said wading closer to him in the water and offering a hand to him. Wearily and reluctantly he released the hilt of the sword and took his outstretched hand, "you all right?"

Peter ignored him for the time being scanning the northern side of the town searching for any sign of the infantry but they were gone. Time tables were especially important now that the King set up people to check in with them. They'd left him.

"They're gone." Peter mumbled.

The pirate was silent for a long time bowing his head as if in sympathy. His right index finger and thumb rubbed the edge of his chin making it seem as though he was deep in thought.

"My ship the fastest in all of the realms," the pirate boasted proudly, "can get you to your other soldiers if only you know of the next colony they are journeying to."

Peter had never set sail upon a ship. Never in fact had his eyes grazed upon sea water and the urge to experience this feat once and for all was to tempting for him to refuse.

**A/N: I was a huge Killipan supporter all throughout season 2 but after the finale I keep thinking if Peter Pan is the villain and Hook is the hero there must be a huge kind of back story for the pair and here's my version of it. **


End file.
